Harvey Wincroft
Leigh Wincroft |occupation = Employee at World Send Captain of the neighborhood watch |path = Budding Serial Killer Vigilante |mo= Throat slitting |victims = 2 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Brian Howe |appearance = Ghost Town}} "You know how many times I've called you guys, calling for help? How many times you told me you couldn't do anything until a crime was committed?" 'Harvey Wincroft ' was a budding serial killer and vigilante who appeared in season ten of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Harvey worked 25 years at a company called World-Send lifting heavy boxes, which would earn him enough money to buy a house in a Las Vegas neighborhood. Some time after settling down with his family, he became the captain of the local neighborhood watch. Harvey would witness how the area was affected by crisis, with criminals and other lowlifes moving there since the banks were putting many of the houses up for sale or renting at very low prices. After calling the police many times, only to get brushed off, presumably due to the lack of crimes and evidence, he would decide to take matters into his own hands. Season Ten Ghost Town Harley kills local drug dealer Cliff Kilo, who had a drug lab in his house. That night, he also sneaks into the house of Ryan Lester, a producer who used the place to film amateur porn videos for his website. Ryan is killed while taking a shower, with his body being found later by Marnie, Ryan's sometimes lover and one of the girls who worked and lived at the house. She screams, falls in his blood, and runs to the street, only to be stopped by a car which is driven by Harvey, whom she embraced. After Harvey calls 911, the CSIs collect the evidence and Brass has both Marnie and Harvey come down to the station to give statements and drop off their bloody clothes. Harvey tells Nick how the neighborhood has gone downhill with the likes of Ryan and drug dealers moving. Both Marnie and Harvey cast aspersions on a peeping Tom around the area. Some clues found at Ryan Lester's house lead the CSIs to Craig Mason, who lives at the area with his mother, and is revealed to be the peeping Tom. The CSIs later discover the body of Kilo. Craig is later shown to have been born with a congenital defect in his hands, which rules him out as the killer due to the nature of the neck slash in both murders. Nick and Sara investigate the bloody t-shirts worn by Harvey and Marnie. They discover that although Marnie did transfer some blood to Harvey, he also has splatter on his right shoulder consistent with slashing of a major artery. Nick and Brass go to his house and when he emerges, holding his young daughter's hand, he essentially admits to the murders. He defends his actions, saying that he was trying to protect his family. Nick talks him into letting his frightened wife and daughter go and Harvey briefly threatens to shoot himself but eventually gives himself up. He is then arrested for his crimes. Modus Operandi Harvey targeted people living in his neighborhood who were involved in some kind of criminal or obscene activities from their homes. He would break into their houses and slit their throats with a box cutter. Known Victims *2009: **September 31-October 1: ***Ryan Lester ***Cliff Kilo **October 2: ***Leigh Wincroft ***Cherry Wincroft Appearances Notes *Brian Howe previously appeared in the episode Face Lift from season one, but playing a different character named Winston. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Incarcerated Category:Religious Killers